Toda carne es hierba
by yageni
Summary: Trafalgar Law descubre muy a su pesar, que no puede volver atrás con ciertos habitos, que no puede ya, ignorar la muerte y hacer lo que le place... *advertencias dentro*


**La siguiente historia contiene NECROFILIA. No el acto en sí pero algo de eso hay.**

**Por favor cierra ya mismo la página si no te sientes cómoda/o con el tema o la idea. **

**¡Que consté que te lo advertí!**

**One Piece no me pertenece y si no me creen lean lo que sigue y convénzanse, dudo que a Oda –verdadero dueño de los personajes- se le ocurriese hacer semejante cosa con los mismos. Aunque de eso ultimo no sé si sentirme orgullosa o asqueada =P.**

**No saco dinero de esto.**

**Mi historia NO respeta la trama original de One Piece, pero al mismo tiempo sigue transcurriendo allí ¿me explico?**

**¡Listos, preparados, a leer!**

* * *

"Toda carne es hierba, y toda su hermosura como la flor del campo:.. ¡Sécase la hierba, se marchita la flor, mas la palabra de nuestro Dios permanece para siempre!

Toda carne es hierba.

Todos hemos de morir. Todo ser vivo, sin excepción.

La bella muchacha, la anciana, el niño, los padres... todos hemos de sucumbir ante la muerte. Hemos de perecer y nuestra sangre, pasara pronto a abonar la tierra. El cuerpo comienza, a los segundos de extinta la vida a corromperse, la madre naturaleza reclama para ella, lo que de ella provino."

Isaías 40:6-8 V.M.

La habitación, con fuerte olor a antiséptico y su blanco brillo inmaculado hacia un marco perfecto para su cabello oscuro, su piel adornada por la vida en el mar y su placida sonrisa. Como un monasterio o una iglesia, un ámbito austero, no obstante inundado de una honda tristeza que lo empapaba todo tal como la luz del sol que entraba por los amplios ventanales. Era como si una oscuridad de cualidades diferentes a la conocida hubiera reclamado cada lugar y rincón del recinto, haciendo de la habitación un templo y un sitio de luto a una vez.

Yacía totalmente desnudo, laxo.

Por fin en paz.

Inerte.

Hermoso y frío como la estatua de un dios de alabastro que espera paciente y benevolente el culto de sus adoradores. Con su sonrisa benigna y sus cabellos más oscuros que las alas cuervo que anuncia a los marineros la proximidad de la muerte en la tempestad cercana.

Se acercó a la cama.

Pasos lentos y mesurados, observando esa belleza que siempre le había resultado etérea y que ahora, sobrenatural, parecía querer sobrevivir al deceso de su portador.

Si acaso era posible, lucía aún más atractivo estando así, totalmente impávido e indiferente.

Acarició la fría mejilla, su dedo dibujó un sendero descendente, breve, hasta su boca.

Se sentó en el borde del lecho, tomó una de sus manos con la suya.

Se concentró de nuevo en lo distinto que estaba ahora que todo atisbo de vida se había escapado.

Siempre masculino pero infantil sus gestos suavizados lucían más maduros con el dulce beso de la muerte. Sin embargo seguía siendo el mismo. O tal vez sería más correcto decir que ya no lo era.

Lo sabía, científicamente lo que yacía frente a él sólo era un envase vacío. Aquel ser humano que él aprendiera a querer ya no existía. Y no obstante allí estaba. Frío como el más caro y exquisito mármol, distante, ausente.

Casi podía jurar que sólo dormía.

¿Cuántas veces esa semana soñó que Ace fingía dormir?

Tal vez su voz aún le llegaba, como envuelta en algodones, pero no era lo suficientemente fuerte para despertarle de ese denso sopor…

Pero si le despertaba el encantamiento se rompería.

Se pondría de pie y tras decir alguna tontería se marcharía y le dejaría de nuevo para hacerse a la mar.

Quiso convencerse de que le prefería así. Tal vez en su egoísmo, en su obsesión, le quería más así, que de ninguna otra forma. Pese a que le resultaba doloroso reconocerlo, le pertenecía más en la muerte, de lo que lo había sido en vida.

Sin inmutarse con la flexibilidad y la dócil obediencia de aquellos que partieron y nos dejan solo un caparazón, acercó esa mano entre las suyas hasta sus labios secos y partidos, y así helada de muerte como estaba la besó.

Mientras se hacía sólida en su mente la nueva situación de su amado, lágrimas se juntaron en sus ojos. No estaba seguro de si lloraba de tristeza, por la hermosa llama que se había extinguido o quizás de felicidad por el prospecto de que ya no volvería a escapar de sus brazos nunca jamás. Su propio dios para adorar y profanar.

Quizás fuera justo decir que era una turbulenta mezcla de ambas. Recordaba de pronto frases de un libro que decía: "La belleza de cualquier clase en su manifestación suprema excita inevitablemente el alma sensitiva hasta hacerle derramar lágrimas." "En los corazones de los hombres más temerarios hay cuerdas que no se dejan tocar sin emoción. "

Quizás Ace fuera no solo una manifestación suprema de belleza, sino una de esas cuerdas. Una fibra sensible dentro de su duro corazón. Ese órgano, que sí como los románticos proponían, latía por algo o alguien. Hasta ese momento solo había tenido latidos para su proyecto, para los revolucionarios, para sus planes de justicia y muerte. En especial para la muerte.

Era irónico que aquel ser vivo, que pareció en su momento dar con su apodo -Doctor Muerte- por tierra, ahora se sumaba a su lista de gélidos amantes.

Cuando su cuerpo era cálido y receptivo muchas veces se imaginó a sí mismo así: desnudándose en el ambiente antiséptico de la morgue o de un cuarto de hospital, frente a su mirada vacía y oscura, o sus párpados cerrados, sintiendo que su piel se erizaba en anticipación del helado encuentro.

Ahora que estaba allí era como un sueño, un dejá-vu. Con un suave sabor a pesadilla. Sabor a hiel.

Irreal parecía la palabra mejor para describir esa sensación de conocer con anterioridad esa anatomía, esa epidermis sin mácula que pese a seguir sin mancha alguna era diferente, esa musculatura que no volvería a tensarse, a resistirse, a rechazarle, pero tampoco a recibirle, a buscarle ni abrazarle.

No correspondería sus besos, ni sus caricias.

No se negaría, a ninguna hora, de ningún modo, en ningún momento. Ni a su compañía, ni a su conversación. Menos aún a compartir un lecho.

El sólo pensamiento le estremeció de pies a cabeza. Era borroso el recuerdo de la última vez que cometiera ese pecado. Pecado porque no conocía a nadie que estuviera a favor de esa practica a la que se había vuelto tan afecto en sus primeros años como cirujano.

Relamió los resecos labios, para después posar sobre estos, los suyos.

¿Cuántas veces siendo joven se reprendió mentalmente por cometer acciones tan estúpidas y viles, solo por la única razón de que no debía cometerlas? Se reprendía así mismo, pero luego volvía a caer, una y otra vez. Se deleitaba en quebrar o torcer las reglas. Esa inclinación suya, cuasi eterna, a romper la ley simplemente porque podía. Porque le atraía lo prohibido, porque como un niño le gustaba ir allí dónde le decían que no debía.

Al principio se sentía culpable, se prometía recapacitar. No volver a caer en esos actos. Sin embargo con el tiempo aprendió a bucear en la profunda oscuridad de su alma. Permaneciendo sumergido largos momentos, horas, días, atónito, temeroso de lo que allí veía. Soñando sueños que ningún mortal se había atrevido hasta entonces a realizar.

Se le hizo costumbre enfrentar a la muerte, sentarla a su mesa, invitarle una copa. Invitarla a su cama.

Sabía que tal vez su locura era lo más sublime de su inteligencia, y creyó que estaba más que dispuesto a cosechar los frutos maduros de su perdición. Que no le importaría corromperse más allá de lo humanamente posible.

Sin embargo, en el amor desinteresado de Ace hacia su hermano, en el sacrificio que hizo de sí mismo, hubo algo que llegó directamente su corazón. Sintió que ese gesto hablaba directamente con su alma, la conmovía. Ese alma suya que con frecuencia dolorosa había tenido más de una ocasión para comprobar la falsa y frágil amistad de las personas. Amistad por interés. La amistad no existía para él. Solo el provecho o la ventaja que se pueden sacar de las personas. De sus cuerpos. De sus muertes.

¿Por qué había sido Ace, a excepción de sus _nakama,_ el primer y el último ser humano que rompiera con ese molde? ¿Por qué había tenido que comprobar el amor del que este era capaz de ese modo, y no de otro?

Era muy tarde ya.

Y aunque no lo confesara, aunque no estuviera dispuesto a reconocerlo, ese dolor era tal que ahora sentía que lo poco que le quedaba por hacer era sucumbir. Matar lo poco que había de bueno en su ser, aquellas características que con Ace parecían querer relucir, salir a flor de piel, tenía que matarlas, ahogarlas, destruirlas.

Durante noches y noches dejó que esos perversos pensamientos se tornaran una vez más, sus más íntimos deseos. Sombríos y malignos fueron acariciados otra vez por su mente.

Y allí estaba de nuevo, en el ambiente esterilizado de esa morgue. Bajo su cuerpo la anatomía inerte de Ace, calentada artificialmente por la luz del sol.

Le besó de nuevo.

Y otra, y otra vez. Acarició su rostro, su pecho, hundió los dedos en su cabello. Ese cabello negro como las alas de los cuervos.

Pero contrario a lo que él esperaba, no pudo. No podía volver atrás.

Otra vez sintió que Portgas tocaba una fibra sensible en su corazón. De nuevo emociones contradictorias. Angustia, tristeza, alegría, alivio.

No podía volver sobre los caminos que había recorrido. Habiendo probado su piel y su calidez estando vivo, ya no podría hacer lo mismo... ni con él, ni con nadie. Nunca más.

Nunca más.

Se quebró.

Se sintió romper en mil pedazos y volverse a recomponer. Y lloró, sobre el cadáver de su amado, cómo sabía que no lo hacía desde que era un pequeño que se sentía solo y desamparado.

Cuando pudo dejar el llanto, descubrió sin sorpresa que esa nueva fuerza que había en él, nacía no solo de la perdida, sino del afecto que sintió, que aun sentía y que siempre estaría en su corazón.

No solo por el cariño profundo que Puño de fuego había despertado en su persona, sino porque él también así lo había elegido.

* * *

**El versículo que abre el fic es del antiguo testamento, del Libro de la Santa Biblia. No creo que este igual en todas las biblias, así que no se asusten si en la de ustedes no está tal cual :P Desde que lo escuché hace algunos años lo tengo guardado esperado por la oportunidad de usarlo (seh, soy así, qué le vamo a hace')  
**

**Los cuervos no son de mal agüero en Japón, al contrario, pero me gusta más la idea occidental :D **

**Las frases entrecomilladas le pertenecen al padre del cuento moderno, maestro del suspenso y el terror Edgar Allan Poe. Al igual que algunas imágenes mentales. **

**Gracias por leer y se agradece toda critica constructiva que me puedan dejar :3  
**


End file.
